Cables are sometimes employed to transfer data between electronic devices. A data cable may be used to directly connect one device to another, or to connect a device to a network. The data cable provides a physical medium for communication (i.e. transmission and reception of data). Examples of data cables include but are not limited to Ethernet cables and universal serial bus (USB) cables.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.